User talk:99alextheman99/Archive 2
More Pics We need pics for some things, like the Pistol. Can't find any. - 99alextheman99 04:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'll take a look later today or tomorrow.--Deb1701 10:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Battlescape The CQB spartan in Battlescape has a battle rifle 00:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Bobbazoid Hawks hey just as a lil thing no disrespect the odst in the covret hawks are brown or copper not orange just was saying idk how to edit that stuff. -- Death16bed :nope im just a hardcore fan with some time on my hands :D ima trying to get this more popular im on facebook. -- Death16bed :as stevie biggs.im mostly on the fan page of halo mega bloks -- Death16bed Wal-Mart hey sorry ma my compueter spazed and messed up wallmarts area can you fix it really sorry D: :I fixed it. --Deb1701 00:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Guildlines :Is this a typo? Did you mean Guidelines? If yes, did you wish to leave as Guildlines? Because changing it means you will have to delete the category from every page, then add with the correct spelling, then "un-enable" the category on Achievements and add the correct one. Kind of a lot of work if it is not necessary.--Deb1701 01:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) It is a typo. I will keep it as it is. - 99alextheman99 01:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thought so, not sure why I didn't notice sooner. But Guildlines has a nice ring to it. --Deb1701 01:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Leadership board message I added a NOTE to the message. Deb1701 01:45, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hero Packs I tabbed the HERO PACK pages. See Hero Packs -- Deb1701 02:35, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Blocks I added another chart to the page. Deb1701 02:53, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry nahh my bad my comp is really messed up. and like when i do big edits it messes up the post pretty bad so lil edits like caps i try not to mess up the whole thing over them sorry for the inconveniences. like that one time i messed up the wal-mart area i think that's what it does i'm really sorry D: i wont do much edits till my thing gets fixed that's why i been of lately because its annoying to keep fixing one word things. but yeah i wont do anymore one word things and be careful not to mess it up sorry. -- Death16bed Alright. - 99alextheman99 01:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Polls Since there is no way to officially stop a Poll (which is why I created a page for my polls and didn't place on main page) , you have two choices: 1. Erase it when you choose to end it. (You can post the results on a POLL RESULTS page) 2. Keep it going indefinitely. --Deb1701 00:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ranks How about keeping track. For example you insert when we started keeping track, then you add "Promoted to: XXXX on (date)" --Deb1701 17:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Um, ok. Don't really get it. - 99alextheman99 19:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Its a way to see how fast one moves up in rank. Check out my Profile page. --Deb1701 20:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok. - 99alextheman99 20:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually it will be optional. - 99alextheman99 03:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) New Sets http://www.cooltoyreview.com/TF2011/MegaBrands/ heres all new sets!! Thanks. Lots of new pages today... - 99alextheman99 03:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) lots of pages = a good thing :D http://bloks.hyperboards.com/index.php?action=view_topic&topic_id=3864&post_id=26580#26580 heres fire base really pricey D: Help for your wiki Raylan13 mentioned that you were asking for help for your wiki, I thought I would give you some links that might be interesting to you. Hope this helps! *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Spotlights *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Content_Team/Requests Sena Soundtracks Did you want me to creat pages for the soundtracks and then for the songs? Deb1701 11:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually I find that the pages for the Halo 1, 2, 3, ODST, and Reach soundtraks are useless. We should only keep the Halo Wars one. And we should only make a page if they are heard on anything that is Mega Bloks Halo related. - 99alextheman99 17:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Instead of deleteing them, I will combine them all on one tab for now. We can always delete in the future.Deb1701 00:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Rank Update You are now a Major. Might want to update your profile page. Wouldn't want to have to block you. (hahahahah) Deb1701 00:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Video Games Why'd you create a page for Halo 3? Deb1701 00:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Because I found out that Mega Bloks Halo was planing to do it on Halo 3 but since Halo Wars was released earlier that year they did Halo Wars instead. - 99alextheman99 00:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) But Halo 3 is included in the Original Trilogy tab. --Deb1701 20:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Covert Ops ODST vs regular ODST I have found references to three Covert Ops ODST. These three items have the same set numbers as the regular ODST version. Are they the same? If so I will remove and combine info on regular page. Deb1701 20:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hawk vs ODST Hawk *Are there two different sets? Deb1701 03:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *The normal Hawk is in Aerial Ambush. - 99alextheman99 03:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *Okay. I just noticed two articles and wondered if they were duplicates. --Deb1701 03:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Signing off I'm shutting down my computer for the night. Time to go to bed. See ya tomorrow. (hopefully the icon will have changed.) Deb1701 04:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Good night. I will sign off as well. - 99alextheman99 04:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :The icon has changed --Deb1701 16:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I see. - 99alextheman99 23:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Elites Instead of making a tab for every rank, why don't we make a tab for each "class" of rank and then we can have sections on each page. For example. The tab would be "Regular Infantry", and then under that tab we would have 3 sections: Minor, Major, Ultra --- Deb1701 23:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Assault Why do you keep spelling assault wrong? Assualt is not a word. Deb1701 11:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Sorry. - 99alextheman99 23:15, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :That's okay. It's just that you renamed a page to ASSUALT when it was ASSAULT. I will change it back.--Deb1701 23:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Mega Bloks Halo Wars Wiki looks like it is generally in great shape. The only issue I see is the main page. Could you please spruce it up a bit and add a picture or two? Let me know on my talk page when you have done that and I will be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:07, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! - 99alextheman99 04:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. However, if you have some time it would be good to work on the main page some more -- add links, recent news, a featuerd video or article....; just to really help pull readers in to the wiki. The poll is fun but it doesn't really connect into the wiki itself. If you're not sure how to design the page try copying from another wiki that you like or ask for some help on the forums maybe.... -- Wendy (talk) 03:50, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Played with it a bit. What do you think? --Deb1701 00:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Like Skipper would say, exalante. - 99alextheman99 00:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Glad you like it. Might change it a bit more later. Can't think of anything else to add yet.--Deb1701 01:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Edited it a little more. --Deb1701 01:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alex I wouldn't say where weapons are from 'cause it messes up your weapons pages. 23:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC)Bobbazoid :What do you mean "messes up"?--Deb1701 23:44, March 2, 2011 (UTC) spotlight timing Hi. It is usually anywhere from a few weeks to a month or so before the spotlight goes up after it gets approved. In rare cases it can take longer. It depends on how many get approved and what else the content team wants to spotlight. The first 4 wikis on the approved list will go up next week. I haven't heard about the rest, including yours, yet. However when they go live I remove the wiki name from the approved list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Bigbrutechieftan Did you want to give him a warning for adding non MEGA-Blok pages? --Deb1701 00:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I will. - 99alextheman99 00:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) i do not think you should be able to delete my real Halo articles unless you also delete articles on charicters that are not in any sets. Bigbrutechieftan 02:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Bigbrutechieftain, the Master Chief and Rookie appear on the front of the sets. Kat and Ripa' will appear in the upcoming Falcon and Phantom sets. - 99alextheman99 02:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) sorry didnt know. cool how they are gonna start putting al of NOBLE team in sets (hopefully, i don't think they would just make kat.) also if there are any small articles of pages that need to be made, please ask me as a find it hard to find pages that need editing. Bigbrutechieftan 03:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) RPG in your blog you say RPG what RPG are yu talking about? sorry fogot to sign it was from me Bigbrutechieftan 03:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) The RPG is a game I will be managing. Go here: http://megablokshalowars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Halo_RPG&t=20110216033153. - 99alextheman99 04:09, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Point? *if i may ask what was the point of this wiki why not a mega bloks wiki with the halo bloks in it *or adding this into the halo wiki under halo lego mega bloks -- User:99.18.107.224 :Please sign your comments. --Deb1701 03:22, March 19, 2011 (UTC) In the RPG how are you an ODST spartan? you can't be both I am a Spartan wearing ODST armour. In Reach you can, so it's possible. - 99alextheman99 15:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin I'd love to help in anyway possible. If I could become an admin that would help greatly. So yes, I accept. A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 18:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Please let me know about any and all issues on this wiki, so I can work on fixing them if I can. A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 21:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright. - 99alextheman99 21:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Proposals for wiki improvement Okay, I think I have a basic idea of how to bring out this wiki's full potential. Here's the mastah plan: *Proposal 1-Temporarily stop the creation of new pages: We need to improve what we already have. Currently, we are creating far too many new pages way too fast. We should look over everything, correcting spelling and grammar, making sure everything is canonically accurate, etc. *Proposal 2-Creation of a Manual of Style: Many wikis have these. They are basically a set of rules about how articles should be written. This will reinforce the use of proper spelling and grammar by editors of the wiki. A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 05:06, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. We can always create a blog called PAGES TO BE CREATED. And then, once we fix what we have, we can create the pages on the blog. --Deb1701 09:44, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Same here. We should. - 99alextheman99 15:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Alex, you should probably decide when we want to put this in effect. A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 18:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Xbox Live Send me a friend request when you get a chance. My gamertag is Ch1ck3nFr1kaS33. A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 19:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Just a note... It's spelled Major, not Maqor. A.O.A., Administrator of Ace Combat Fanon 03:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :I mentioned that to him before. --Deb1701 09:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I make a few spelling errors. - 99alextheman99 14:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAY I LOVE HALO MEGA BLOKS, I GOT TONS OF 'EM. 01:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) sigbox :How did you do that? --Deb1701 03:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes I would like one. - 99alextheman99 03:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I figured it out. --Deb1701 03:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Figured it out as well. CoolElectrogadget FYI